A Set of Circumstances
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: ON HIATUS this acutally involves Vampire Knight as well Ed gets sent back to our world Zero and Yuuki are being hunted by the vampire hunters and Ciel gets caught up in it all while trying to investigate something for the queen
1. Through the Gate and Woods to England

Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Knight, Fullmetal Alchemist or Kuroshitsuji. This was a fanfiction for one of my friends for Christmas. I don't know how long I will make this. I hope you like it.

A Set of Circumstances

Chapter 1:Through the Gate and Woods to England

Ed was standing in front of the Gate.

"Wha? What the hell?!"

He was a mix of emotions, confused, angry, shaken, and terrified.

*I don't understand…I wasn't using alchemy nor was anyone around me so how the hell could I be here? I could be…No I know I can't be dead. I just can't be.*

The truth appeared in front of him as it had many years ago.

"Why the hell am I here?!"

It spoke and he heard that voice, that voice that he hated but was etched into his memory and remembered so perfectly unwillingly.

"My, my, Edward Elric. It's been almost 3 years since you got your brother's body back and you still have a terrible temper."

Ed gritted his teeth. If the truth had a body he would destroy it and tear it limb from limb for all the unnecessary hell it had caused him and his brother.

"Stop messing with me and tell me why I'm here!"

"It seems someone doesn't want you on this side of the gate Edward."

Edward was suddenly struck with fear. *No, there's no way I'll go back! We closed that damned gate!*

"Don't worry though. I'm enabling you to be able to use your alchemy on the other side contradicting what their world's laws are."

"Th-that's not possible."

"You should know by now that anything is possible, especially you Edward."

With that Edward was sucked back into the other world he had hated so much.

"Come on Yuuki! Run for God's sake!"

"I'm trying! I've never seen you run in 3 inch heels before!"

"Well I guarantee that if I was and there was a mob of about 20 vampire hunters behind me and trying to kill me, I'd be running faster!"

They both dashed through the forest trying to put as much distance between them and the vampire hunters.

"I don't understand!" Yuuki yelled at Zero.

"What don't you understand? They're shooting, we're running!"

"Not that! Why would they shoot you? You're a vampire hunter."

"Yes but I'm a vampire too if you've forgotten and they want to kill all vampires regardless."

"But…but what have we done?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I think you should be asking Kaname." He said it with malice in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

Zero dodged a bullet that embedded itself in the tree a few feet away from him.

"Not the time and place to explain!"

After a couple hours of running they had successfully evaded the hunters.

"We can't stay in Japan." Zero said.

"What? Why not? What about Kaname or Adiou-"

"They are vampires and they can take care of themselves. You on the other hand aren't helpless but your lover told me that if you both got separated that I was supposed to protect you. Besides for all we know they could be dead."

"Don't say that! They've got to be alive."

"Well were not going to go search for them right now. We need a place to hide."

"Oh and where do you suppose we should go?" she retorted in a sarcastic tone.

He was quite for a moment and then said, "England."

She looked at him puzzled.

Sebastian knocked on his young masters door.

"Excuse me, Young master it's time to wake up."

He stepped into the room with Ciel's breakfast in and opened the curtains letting sunlight flow through the windows. Ciel rose slowly. He rubbed his eyes as if trying to rub away his sleepiness.

Sebastian gave him his food. He was afraid that Ciel might fall asleep while eating. Ciel was still tired from yesterday and it looked like his head was falling towards his plate at one point but he jerked right back up. Not that seeing the master of the household fall asleep, face first into an omelet wouldn't be amusing.

"What am I doing today?" he asked.

"Today you have some paperwork for the company and then lessons in the afternoon."

Ciel groaned at the thought of paperwork and lessons. Hopefully the Queen would send him to go investigate something else soon. He hated staying in this mansion with no one but his servants as company. Ciel sighed as he prepared for the day ahead.


	2. Here Come the Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Fullmetal Alchemist or Vampire Knight. If I did I'd be so rich. But I'm not. I hope this chapter is good so review and tell me what you think. Also Phillip is just a random character I made up. ** A Set of Circumstances

Chapter 2: Here come the Guests

Ed woke up in the middle of a forest. He had a huge headache and had absolutely no idea where he was. He looked around and saw nothing of a landmark or civilization for that matter that would tell him where he was. By the sun he could tell that it must be noon.

He decided to walk south until he found something or someone that could point him to a major city. After about 2 hours of walking he came across an empty space of groomed grass. He heard voices not far off. Through the trees he saw a table. There sat a boy about 13 and a girl about the same age sitting at the opposite end. A man dressed in a black suit stood next to the boy.

"I wonder if they would tell me where I am." He muttered to himself.

Then he felt a rush of air and something pass his head at a high speed and heard it thunk into a nearby tree.

Zero and Yuuki sat on a train carrying them to London, England. Zero knew that one of his other older teachers lived in London and might know a place they could hide for awhile until the 'vampire hunt' ended.

"You think we can trust him?" Yuuki asked. She was having a hard time being away from home. All she wanted was to be home.

"Yuuki if I didn't trust him we wouldn't be going to his house to ask him for advice."

"Alright…" She stared out the window. She glanced at Zero and he had the usual solemn look he wore. Maybe he was more worried than what his expression showed. He didn't care whether he died or not so why would he run? Did that mean he cared about himself now? He definitely hadn't cared when they had been in school.

The one time he had tried to convince her to kill him was proof of that. So what was different? What made him change?

"Zero?" He turned to look at her.

"Why are you running now? If this had happened a few years ago you wouldn't have cared whether you lived or died." As soon as she finished the train stopped with a jerk and the whistle signaled that they were now in London.

Zero stood up. "Let's go, I don't want to waste any time."

Yuuki sighed. She'd have to get her answer later. They stepped out of the train, into the train station. There were people everywhere. Some were running to catch a train, others were trying to find loved ones coming off of trains. She had never seen so many people in one place. It was like an ocean of strangers.

"C'mon Yuuki." Zero grabbed her wrist and led her through the crowd until they were out in the city streets.

"So you know where this old teacher of yours lives?"

"Yes, just follow me."

As they walked the streets they realized they stuck out badly. The women were dressed in fancy dresses with giant sunhats or fans to match. The men wore suits and top hats occasionally accompanied with a cane. Unlike Yuuki's plain green dress that came to her ankles with little flats and Zero in dress pants and a dress shirt with a black jacket overtop.

Some people were giving them odd looks and others just brushed by. Never did they once think that the oddly dressed friends they were walking past would be vampires.

"Remind me to get some new clothes later." Zero said.

"Right." They walked for a while and Yuuki soaked in every detail of the city that she could. For a very famous city it was very dreary at that. After looking up and down the streets she lost interest in it.

"What's his name?" Yuuki asked. She felt less awkward when her and Zero were talking. It was almost like a comfort knowing that her best friend was right next to her, even if she was miles away from home.

"Whose name?"

"Your teacher's name, dummy."

"Oh, Phillip." Yuuki looked at him like he was nuts. He glanced down at her.

"What?"

"Phillip?"

"Yeah he's English. He's an ex-vampire hunter worked in Japan for years though. He was very good friends with my parents and used to visit whenever he could. My brother and me took to calling him Uncle Phillip."

"Seems like a good man."

"Just to warn you though he doesn't know that I finally turned into a bloodsucker. He knew that I had been bitten but he had been sent back to England so he hasn't heard from me in a couple years."

"And does he know about me?"

"Yes."

"He still trusts me?"

"More like he trusts me and he only trusts you because you're with me." After he said that he thought that that could be taken different ways.

Yuuki frowned. "Good enough."

The rest of the walk they didn't say anything. Finally they came to a small penthouse squished between several other identical brick buildings. Zero walked up to the front door and knocked a couple times. A man probably in his late forties opened the door. "Zero! So good to see you my boy! Come in, come in." Zero stepped into the house and Yuuki followed. Phillip shut the door behind them.

"Hello Phillip, it's been awhile."

"That it has. How are you?"

"Not so good."

"Ah, well who is your friend?"

"Phillip, this is Yuuki Kuran." Yuuki had been standing behind Zero glancing around the house and somewhat timid about meeting Phillip.

"Ah the last Kuran left now right?"

"My brother may still be alive." Even though she was very happy that this man was kind enough to help her and Zero she hoped he'd keep those statements to himself. She didn't want to think that Kaname might be dead after they had fled so cowardly.

Phillip obviously noticing how this question had affected Yuuki decided to drop this topic as quickly as possible.

"Well for your sake I hope he is." Phillip led them to a parlor where he had tea ready. They all sat down getting comfortable.

"So how can I help you? I understand that the vampire hunters have gone exterminating vampires left and right but what does this have to do with you Zero?"

"Well after you left and came back here many things happened."

For the next hour Zero told Phillip about how his parents died, what became of his brother, and about the school and how the headmaster had adopted him along with Yuuki.

"So your both on the run from the vampire hunters?"

"Unfortunately and we need some place to hide away."

"You know I think I have the perfect place."

"Really?"

"Yes, I work with the Queen now and she wanted me to work with Ciel Phantomhive but I can't of personal reasons. You both could do the job and his manor could serve as a very good hidden location to stay. The place is secluded somewhere past the London limits to the east."

"Whats the job?"

"Simple. Help Ciel solve whatever task the Queen has given him. I'm betting that it must be more difficult than usual if she requested he have help. But I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem for 2 vampires like yourselves."

They both looked at each other very happy that they had brought their weapons with them.

The front doors of the Phantomhive manor burst open.

"Ciel!"

He heard the annoying voice of his unbearable fiancée from his office on the second floor. Sebastian entered the room moments after the cry.

"Young matser, Lady Elizabeth would like to see you."

"Can't you tell her I'm busy?"

"I did but she is a very persistent woman."

Ciel sighed. He didn't need this. Not now. He still had loads of work to do and with Elizabeth here there was no doubt that it would be delayed.

"Fix a lunch for me and Elizabeth. We'll eat outside and have it ready in an hour. Maybe it will keep her quite."

"Yes, my lord." With that Sebastian was gone.

Ciel finished the paper he was working on and went downstairs to meet his doom.

"Ciel!" He was practically tackled as soon as he got into the foyer.

"I've missed you so!!" Putting on a façade for her sake he returned the hug and kissed her hand.

"Likewise, my lovely." She blushed at this.

"Why don't we eat lunch in the garden today?"

"That sounds amazing!"

"Good."

Ciel and Lizzy walked outside until lunch was ready. Lizzy rambled about the new dress she had gotten a few days along with a gorgeous necklace that she had been wearing but the clasp broke forcing her to stuff it away in a pocket in her dress.

Ciel did have to admit the necklace was beautiful. It had a plain silver chain with a pendant shaped as a rose out of one diamond. Ciel promised he'd have it fixed for her. You had to understand that even though he found Lizzy annoying she was still the closest thing to a friend he'd ever have. He might not love her in the wife/ fiancée way but he loved her as his dear friend.

"Young master." Sebastian had set up a long table with their lunch near the edge of the garden where the forest started again. They sat down and ate. As usual it was very good considering Sebastian made it and not Bard.

Everything was quite until Sebastian suddenly took a knife off the table and threw it into the woods. It made a thunk noise as it embed itself into one of the trees. But they also heard someone yelp.


	3. Introductions

A Set of Circumstances

Chapter 3: Introductions

Ed hadn't even realized that he had made any noise. He heard a voice call from the garden.

"Show yourself." The voice was dark yet cool and calm. No doubt it was the butler.

*****Shit, shit, shit…* he thought.

He didn't know anything about these people let alone where he was or what year it was. For all he knew they might try to kill him and after having a knife thrown at him he didn't doubt that they would if they wanted to. Nor was he in any mood to fight but he would if it came to that.

"I'm sorry." He spoke and moved slowly out of the forest.

"Do you have any notion of where you are?" the boy spat at him.

Taken aback by the boy's rudeness he simply said, "No, I don't."

There was a moment of silence and Edward took this moment to look over the boy. He had pale skin and one bright blue eye, the other was covered by an eye patch. The boy wore a grass green suit with a blue necktie. He wore boots with socks that came up half way his calves. His hair was a teal color and both his ears were pierced.

The eye patch and the demanding aura reminded him too much of Roy Mustang.

Finally the boy decided to question him some more. "Where are you from?"

"Well…" How the hell was he supposed to explain that he came from a different universe where alchemy evolved rather than machinery? "Another world."

The boy opened his mouth to ask him something else but the girl ran up to him and grabbed hold of his right arm.

"Ciel look!"

"Wait no-"

Edward tried to protest but the girl ignored him. She pulled his right glove off revealing his automail.

"I thought I saw something shine!" The three people just starred at his arm, which make him a little uncomfortable. He was surprised when the boy asked him another question.

"What is the name of your world?"

"Amstreis."

"And your name?"

Edward grinned proudly. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. That is my fiancée Elizabeth, and this is my butler, Sebastian." He gestured towards both of them. He looked at the girl still holding his arm, examining it.

She was only a few inches shorter than him with bright blonde hair pulled into 2 separate pigtails that were curled. She was tanner than the boy and had green eyes. He could tell she was much more enthusiastic than any of the others as well.

Then he looked at Sebastian. He could already tell there was something very different about him, especially when he saw the man had red eyes. He was about a foot maybe a foot and a half taller than him with broad shoulders but thin nonetheless. His black hair hung around his face that gave him more of a menacing look rather than a grungy look. His skin tone was almost an off white as well.

Something about him just wasn't right.

"So where are you headed?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure. Am I in Germany?"

"No you're in England near London."

"Ok and what year is it?"

"1887."

"That would explain the difference in clothing." Ed muttered.

It was silent for a minute and the girl, Elizabeth continued to stare at him after she had let go of his arm. It was still uncomfortable being under her gaze.

Ciel spoke again. "Well if you're not sure where your going you could stay for a night or two."

Edward wasn't sure whether to take him up on the offer or not. He had only met him a few minutes ago and he could possibly be a physco murderer but eliminated that idea after seeing his house and that the butler might be the psychotic killer. He could tell the boy wouldn't kill without reason first.

Before he could answer the butler spoke. "Excuse me young master but could I speak to you for a moment?" Ciel followed Sebastian towards the manor. As soon as they were out of hearing range Elizabeth started to talk to him.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth like Ciel said but I prefer Lizzy!"

The girl's voice was high but not annoying. It reminded him so much of Winry with the blonde hair to add. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hello, my friends call me Ed."

"Hmmm well if you call me Lizzy I'll call you Ed. Deal?"

"Deal."

Zero and Yuuki rode in a carriage on their way to Ciel Phantomhive's manor. Phillip said he would call Ciel and tell him to expect them. He also had warned them that it would take at least 2 hours to get to the house.

Most of the ride was in silence. Phillip had supplied them with new clothes that suited the English style. So Zero sat in a suit with a necktie he kept messing with.

"I hate these things." He muttered under his breath with a growl.

That made Yuuki chuckle a little. She was now dressed in a fluffy dark red dress with a black sash round the middle and tied into a bow on her lower back with black gloves to match. The corset was terrible and the dress was heavy. She didn't understand how the women could stand up with heels in these kinds of dresses.

When they had been getting into the carriage earlier she had hung onto Zero's arm for dear life afraid that she would fall and never be able to get up again.

Soon the carriage stopped. "I take it were here." Yuuki said as she glanced out the window.

"I suppose so." Zero stepped out first and held out his hand towards Yuuki so she could get out of the carriage without falling on her face.

"Wow." Yuuki said. Sure her and Kaname's house had been big but this was huge.

She turned to Zero. "Only one person lives here?"

"Yeah Ciel and his 5 servants."

"5 servants run this whole huge house? How old is this guy anyway?"

"I think Phillip said 14 maybe 15."

"14? And he has a house this big?"

"He does work for the Queen."

"Yeah that's true but still it's amazing."

"Alright enough goggling the house."

"I was not goggling it! I was admiring its beauty."

"Just get up here Yuuki." Zero called from the front door.

Zero knocked with Yuuki standing by his side, neither knowing what to expect.

Sebastian walked with Ciel until they were by the back doors to the house. Immediately Ciel asked, "What is it Sebastian?"

"Why are you being so generous to that boy? He could be a crazy convict."

"Yes and I bet he's thinking the same about us. He has no where to go and he said he was an alchemist."

"So? I thought Alchemy was a lost science."

"Doesn't matter that still means he's a scientist and he's not much older than me. I'm a child prodigy and if he's already considered an alchemist then he must be somewhat famous in his world hence his title yes?"

"You're saying you believe that he came from another world?"

"I've learned that almost anything is possible. Who would believe I have a demon butler? Besides look at his clothes and hair, clearly not what an Englishman would wear."

"Very true, young master. I will trust your judgment." Sebastian turned his head towards the house.

"It seems our other guests are here."

"Other guests?"

"I apologize, I forgot to tell you Phillip called and sent 2 guests to replace him to help you with the Queen's new worry."

Ciel just shooed him away and put his face in his hand. He would have been angry with him but he was too tired to exert any energy even for anger.

"Go greet them. Take them to the parlor. I'll wait there with our other guest and Elizabeth."

"Yes, master." The demon was gone in a millisecond.


	4. Alchemists, Demons, and Vampires oh my!

A Set of Circumstances

Chapter 4: Alchemists, Demons, Vampires, and Death Gods oh my

Ciel walked back to where himself and Lizzy were standing.

"Please follow me to the parlor. We have more guests."

Edward followed Ciel to the house and through the doors. They went up at least one staircase and into a room facing the gardens.

"So you're an alchemist?" Ciel asked after shutting the door and sitting down.

"Yes."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I work for the military as a State Alchemist."

"Sorry, I don't follow."

"Well where I come from our country is run by a military dictatorship and alchemists who become a part of the military are called State Alchemists but only after they pass an exam. State alchemists are given titles and a silver pocket watch to signify it." He pulled out his watch from his pocket and showed Ciel quickly before putting it back into his pocket. He was amazed he still had it after being sucked through the gate.

"So they usually just send me on a mission to somewhere in the country to investigate something weird or strange. I used to search for the Philosopher's Stone along with that."

"Sounds somewhat like my job. How do you use your alchemy?"

"It's kind of difficult to explain but the simplest way would be equivalent exchange. I take something break it down and use those same particles to create something else. However there must be equivalent exchange meaning I must give the same amount I wish to receive."

"I don't know much about it but I think I get the concept of it."

"It might be better if I could show you. Do you have anything that is broken?"

"Not that I know of."

"I do!"

Ciel and Ed had almost forgotten about Elizabeth. She moved away from the window she'd been looking out of and pulled the silver necklace with the diamond rose out of her pocket.

"My mother got this for me but the clasp broke." She described while she handed it to Edward. Ed looked at the end of the chain seeing how the clasp had broken into three small pieces.

He set it down on a table towards the back of the room. Ciel got up from where he was sitting to stand by Edward.

*Crap I don't know if I can still use my alchemy.*

He clapped his hands together and focused his energy on the small clasp. The truth had kept its word. He could still use his alchemy. There was a flash of blue light and there sat the mended clasp. It was smaller than it had been before but was sturdy enough to where it wouldn't break again.

Ciel and Lizzy were awestruck at the power he had just been able to control.

"Wow." Lizzy breathed. Ed grinned widely, happy that he still had his alchemy.

"Here Lizzy." He handed her the necklace and she immediately put it on. It stayed and she lunged at Ed squeezing him into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much!"

Ed smiled even though his rib cage was being crushed.

"Your welcome." Ed managed to say.

She finally let go and they heard a soft knock on the door. Sebastian entered the room leaving the door open behind him.

"Excuse me young master but your other guests are here."

They waited a few seconds and then a butler answered the door. His skin was porcelain white with black hair and red eyes. Yuuki immediately suspected that he might be a vampire. He was certainly attractive enough and he did have red eyes like most did.

Maybe that was why Phillip suggested they come here.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. My master is waiting for you in the parlor."

The entrance itself was no doubt the biggest either of them had seen. They finally came to a room on what Yuuki thought would be the 3rd floor facing the back of the house. The butler opened the door and they got a peak inside the room.

There was a boy with teal colored hair and an eye patch holding a conversation with a blonde haired boy probably around 15 or 16 years old. They noticed a girl with blonde hair in a frilly dress.

"Young master, this is Zero Kirryu and Yuuki Cross Kuran."

The boy with the eye patch walked over to them.

"Hello I'm Ciel Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

He shook Zero's hand and kissed Yuuki's lightly. The blonde girl walked over to Ciel.

"This is my fiancée, Elizabeth and this is my newfound acquaintance, Edward Elric."

The other blonde sitting in a chair nodded his head and said, "Hello."

"Well by all means sit down. Sebastian has Bard started dinner yet?"

"I believe not." They all heard a slight boom come from the east end of the manor. Ciel bowed his head for a moment.

"Alright, just don't let him burn the house down."

"Yes, my lord." The butler left.

"Elizabeth do you mind going downstairs so I may speak with my guests in private? I'm sure Finny has nothing to do."

"Oh yay!" The girl quickly left with excitement in her eyes. Ciel let out a sigh of relief as the girl left and sat back down. Both Yuuki and Zero followed his example.

Yuuki had a time trying to sit down in the dress right. No matter what way she ruffled the material or tried to sit differently it was still very odd. Ciel caught sight of this.

"You're not used to wearing dresses like that are you?"

"Oh no, not at all."

"Yes I've heard they're very…uncomfortable." Ciel said this with a slight grimace on his face.

"So I believe you and Zero are here to help me."

"Yes."

"Phillip mentioned another reason for you two being here?"

Yuuki looked down and Zero didn't say anything.

"I have never had the Queen send me 'help' when she has me investigate something for her but there is a first for everything. I assume you came here by choice so?"

Sebastian walked in with a cart and tea on it. He served it to all of them and then quietly stood by Ciel. Zero finally decided to speak up.

"We're being hunted."

"By?"

Zero hesitated for a second but then continued. "Vampire hunters."

There was a moment of silence.

"So you two are?" Ciel's voice drifted off. Edward's picked up where he had left off.

"Vampires."

Zero removed the tea bag from his cup and pulled out his packet of blood tablets. He proceeded to drop one into the small cup of water meant for tea. The tablet melted and turned the water into a light red color. Yuuki decided it was time she spoke.

"We personally have done nothing wrong. But the vampire hunters are angry with our race for breaking an agreement we had made with them. They are intent on killing all existing vampires. Even though we are vampires were still very young. I've only been a vampire twenty years and Zero twenty-two. I may be the only living pureblood vampire if my companion is no longer living."

It almost killed her to say the last line, yet she had to speak the truth so everything would be understood.

"You are somewhat of a form of protection but we would repay you by helping and working with you or for you temporarily. This is all we ask for."

Everyone could feel the sadness and truth in her voice. Her being a girl probably made it worse seeing her on the verge of tears too. Except for Zero maybe, he'd seen Yuuki cry over just about everything, he learned to handle it.

"Young master, I believe that this would be fair."

Yuuki and Zero looked at Sebastian and noticed again how his eyes were red. Ciel realized Yuuki's suspicion and said, "He's not what you think."

Yuuki looked at him skeptically. "If he's not a vampire then what is he?"

"Sebastian is a demon." Ciel said flatly. Edward and Yuuki seemed to be taken aback by this a little. Sebastian smiled at them as if they had all complimented him with elegance.

"Well it seems we all have something special." Edward stated.

"What about you?" Zero asked, curious as to what could be so special about this short and oddly dressed boy.

"I'm an alchemist."

"What?"

Edward sighed and clapped his hands together putting them against the cup of tea transmuting it into a glass duck.

Yuuki was amazed while Zero was turning gears in his head trying to figure out how Edward had done that.

Ciel got up. "If you'll excuse me I have some work to finish. Sebastian will find you when dinner is ready and will show you to your rooms beforehand. Feel free to roam about." He turned to Yuuki and Zero. "I haven't received the Queens orders yet but I should this afternoon. We'll discuss more of that at dinner later."

Sebastian interrupted. "If I may make a suggestion, maybe Mr. Elric could help you as well. He seems to have extraordinary power and he might be able to pick up clues of how he could get back to his world, yes?"

Yuuki was confused about the getting back to his world but shrugged it off. She'd learn more about these people this evening.

"Your butler makes a good point." Edward said.

"Hmm… would you like to accompany us?"

"Why not? It can't hurt to go along."

"Let's leave it at that until dinner then." Ciel left the room with a wave of his hand and Sebastian exited with him. That left Edward, Zero, and Yuuki in silence.

"So your vampires, huh?"

"Well it seems you have your hands full." Sebastian stated while walking with Ciel back to his office.

"I do. Oh see that Elizabeth gets home safely tonight. I may not ever want to marry her but I do care about her." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

They came to Ciel's office and Sebastian opened the door but found someone inside he didn't want to see. He found Grell, the last being he wanted to see sitting in his master's chair.

"Sebastian-san!"

Sebastian quickly shut the door.

"It seems we have a surprise guest."

Ciel raised his eyebrow at him. "Not like we haven't had any of those today."

He shooed Sebastian away from the door so he could open it.

"Young master, I don't think-" He didn't finish. Ciel silenced him.

Ciel opened the door only to be tackled out into the hall by the red reaper. The reaper looked down at the very fuming and not Sebastian Ciel.

"Hey you're not Sebastian-san!" exclaimed Grell.

"Get off of me!"

Grell quickly hopped up and glanced at Sebastian. "Sebastian!" He lunged at the demon to hug him but Sebastian just sidestepped it and Grell fell flat on his face.

"Sebby I just wanted a hug." He said in a quite and disappointed voice.

The demon walked over to Ciel and extended his hand to help the boy up. He swatted it away and got up on his own. He pointed at the door.

"Why didn't you tell me Grell was in there?"

"I tried but it's not my fault that your so stubborn, young master."

Ciel stomped into his office. Sebastian entered with Grell behind him.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Ciel as he sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Well I'm on 'vacation'. That's what Will said anyway and I have nothing better to do. Plus I hadn't seen my Sebastian-san in a long time."

Grell moved towards Sebastian but he just shuffled father away from the Death God ready to defend himself. Grell was once again disappointed but went back to his cheery self in a few seconds.

"That's it?" Ciel asked.

"Yep, that's it."

Ciel sighed knowing he would regret this later.

"Fine you can stay but only for a couple weeks. There are guests, three to be exact, so please try not to make a mess and don't embarrass me alright?"

The redhead was shocked but nodded vigorously. Sebastian was equally surprised at Ciel's answer and confused. Grell skipped (and yes he literally skipped) out of the room to the parlor holding an alchemist and two vampires.

"Master?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand the change in your…" he paused looking for the right word, "attitude."

"Neither do I Sebastian. But I hope to whatever god that may exist that it's back to normal tomorrow."

The demon butler smiled. Sometimes working for a greedy, somewhat depressed teenager motivated by revenge wasn't so bad.


End file.
